Silent water goes deep
by Alice-Oddish-Frankie
Summary: Frerard :P


Silent Water Goes Deep

Frank's POV:

I never thought this will happen to me. I'm in love with a guy! I always hated gays and lesbians, they made me wanna puke, yet here I am, the guy that always was a homophobe, standing in my room looking at the reflection of myself being the one thing I always hated. GOD! How did I manage to end up like this? What a fucked up story… and all of it happed just because one day I decided to walk the longer way home.

It was a very rainy day. A typical hot summer rain.

I was walking home alone (for a change), for the first time in the whole semester in this fuckin' High school, Cursing the world and god that sent me rain on my head and into my shirt. Yes, I was a rather popular kid, very popular actually. I'm not a snob, I just tell the truth as it is. I'm already tired of counting all of the girlfriends I had and how many parties I have thrown. But the weirdest thing is that I never even liked anyone of them, if not to mention love, and you couldn't see me actually drunk to death after a party. Let's just say social pressure doesn't affect me. I always took the longest paths home, if it's because I just like walking or because I was with friends or walking another girlfriend of the I-like-you-'cus-you're-hot type home. But now I was all alone in the freakin' rain. Did I mention I hate it when it rains? So I began running towards the road as fast as I could. I stopped in front of the road and watched impatiently the car, waiting for it to pass by. And it did. Taking half of the water on the road, and splashing it on me. Oh joy! I h-a-t-e rain! Suddenly another car came towards me, but it didn't go on like I thought it would, instead it stopped in front of me and hit the horn a few times. At first I thought the driver was just waiting for someone, but when I looked around I saw no one but me in the damped street. 'A kidnapper?' Was my first thought. 'Ah fuck it! I prefer being kidnapped than standing in this rain.' With the thought I opened the car door and duck in. "Look at you kid! You're all soaked up!" The driver exclaimed. 'Why is she talking to me like to a 6 years old?' I thought to myself, 'At least she's nice…I hope'.

I told her where to drive and we started moving towards my house. At that point I noticed the kid that was sitting next to me.

He's hair was quite long and black, emo styled, like everyone called it in high school. He was holding a red notebook, and by his wrist movements I understood he was drawing. For some reason my mood got better when I saw him, although he wasn't even looking at me. I had a feeling I saw him already…Ah! I remember, he's that poor kid that sits alone during the only class that we are in together…if I could just remember what class was it…

Everyone laughs not only at his hair, but at him too and say that he writes suicide notes in his notebook. He never leaves that thing alone! I abused a lot of kids of that type, but I never said or did anything to _**him**_.

When we arrived to my house I smiled to the driver, mumbled 'thanks' and got out of the car. I don't know what but something is special about that kid.

I thought all the rest of the day about my wired attraction to him, and eventually I decided to talk with him, and when I decide something I make it happen… it's kind of a rule of mine.

The next day I came up to him and asked curiously: "Whacha doing?"

He seemed surprised by the sudden question and replied quietly: "D…drawing".

"Can I see?" I asked excitedly, much too excitedly in my opinion.

"You…you won't like it" he said quietly, but I didn't really listen and took the notebook out of his hands, he didn't even try to take it away from me, but I saw how he looked down ashamed and his face got red.

'He is so cute' I thought to myself and looked into the notebook.

"Wow!" was all I could say, out of astonishment I didn't have words.

I was staring at an amazing girl who held a glowing bird in her hands. The drawing was hard to describe by words, but the beauty and the precision were so amazing that they could not be described perfectly even if another 1000 words will be added to the English language.

"You….you…" I gathered my thoughts quickly and smiled.

"You draw amazingly" I said.

"T…thanks" he mumbled.

I saw a couple more of his drawings and memorized each one of them. Especially I liked a painting of a band, the weird kid was the singer, and at the bottom of the page were lyrics from a song…an excellent song.

"Did you come up with these lyrics?" I asked amazed.

"Y…yes…all of them" he replied.

"Wow…nice! But can you sing?" I asked.

"Umm…my grandma taught me a little" he admitted.

At that moment, as the 'cool' guy my friends thought I was, I should laugh my ass off and rip his notebook into pieces. But something inside me stopped me from doing that. I didn't even think about doing something mean to him.

Suddenly I saw him looking at someone behind me and he wanted me to look at him as well. Behind me, our old, wrinkled principle was standing. Let's say I didn't have the best relationship with her, and I always ran away from her, since I destroyed her room…well that's a different story.

"Fuck!" I said without a voice, returned the notebook to him and ran away quickly.

I forgot the weird kid for a while, but not for long.

"How the fuck did he know about the principle?" I thought. And I thought a lot. About him, about his drawing, about his song and about the unusual way he made me feel. I wanted to speak with him again.

Three days passed and I didn't have the chance to speak with him, well I'm a busy person and no one leaves me alone. I feel like a celebrity sometimes! But eventually I came up to him and we talked. Well basically it was more like I was investigating him and he replied quietly. But each time I came to speak with him, his voice got louder and he blushed less. I found out his name was Gerard and he has a little brother named Mikey, and that he likes the same music that I like.

That's odd, everytime you look at a person like him your brain comes up with a thought: "he must be listening to Beethoven". Well I don't get what's wrong with it, because to my opinion classical music is the base to all music that exists. Apparently he has the same opinion. After a while knowing Gerard, I understood that he is one of the few people I can act like myself around them, without the 'cool' guy image, like the real Frank Iero. Just like myself. It seems that when Gerard gets to know someone deeper, he's not that shy anymore.

I remember the first time I heard him laugh. 'So cute' I thought for the millionth time. Even too cute…

Eventually I couldn't help it anymore and invited him over, he couldn't come for some reason, so we decided I will come to visit him in one of the vacations. And that's what happened. I came to his house with my guitar, Pansy, because I promised to help him compose one of his songs. He opened the door and invited me in, he has a nice house…We got up to his room and a wave of astonishment stroked me, just like when I saw one of his drawings.

The room was painted light blue, but you barely could see the color beneath all of those band posters, really good bands I must say. The desk was full of red notebooks like this notebook that I saw, and all the rest were full with songs and drawings that he wrote and drew. Amazing songs and drawings.

While time passed, we started some kind of a hobby-I come to his house and we compose his songs, he sings and I play. Apparently his grandma knew what she was doing when she taught him to sing!

And well, soon the whole school heard that "Frank hangs out with the emo kid" and got shocked. Honestly, I didn't care. Didn't care at all. Like I said, I don't give a fuck about social pressure.

"Mom! Can Frank stay the night over?" Gerard asked hesitantly. His mom first looked at him, and then looked at me. I swear she nearly broke into tears!

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course he can!" she said so fast that I barely understood what she said. She was so happy and surprised that Gerard has a new friend. The only friend except of his brother, who was quite attached to him.

That was the best night of my life, seriously. I felt so happy. It was also the most weird and unforgettable…

We did anything possible; sang, played, laughed from stupid 'knock knock' jokes, talked about almost everything, saw a movie, did a pillow and a food fight (maybe it's for girls but god! How fun that was) and eventually we fell on the bed tired and breathless. We had nothing to worry about; his parents went to somekind of a concert and his brother went to his friend.

I looked into his eyes, and for a moment that was al that I could see. Suddenly we got quiet and looked at each other. I don't know for how long we did that, but at a point, with an uncertain movement he got closer to me, so close that I could feel his warm breath. Almost, another millimeter, I got closer to him and our lips met. We didn't know what we were doing; we just moved our lips and our tongues touched. Quickly it developed to a hot make out, as we touched each other's body. My tongue met his and I felt like it's no longer mine and that it has it's own life and it's own wants – to taste every bit of Gerard. His sweet taste, the light growls that came from his throat made my package go hard. I stroked his hair as he deepened the kiss.

Everything seemed perfect except of one little detail,

We were **boys**.

Two freakin' gays kissing for no apparent reason.

"You're a very strange person" I said to my reflection in the mirror.

"But you know what?" I pointed the person that pointed back at me.

"I don't regret a single moment of that evening".

We don't own My Chemical Romance or anything associated with them.

This fic is purely fan made.

Translated and written by: Sveta

Translated (And a bit rewritten) by Me, Alice.

Comments and etc.:


End file.
